Tri-System timeline
The timeline in Tri-System does not appear to relate to the Confederation's Gregorian Terran timeline. If it did, Tri-System would have been founded approximately in 790 AD give or take (around the time of the Byzantium Empire on earth), and Anhur possible even longer. Note certain technologies appear to have developed roughly 'parallel' to that in the Confederation developed by the scientists of Anhur or the CIS (Jump Gates instead of Jump Drives, Terraforming, etc ). Many names appear to have earth heritage tied to Greek or Roman names. Tri-System has no contact with Confederation. There is a Confederation within the Tri-System but it is not the same as the Terran Confederation. Certain dates in the game may include a non-earth based timeline following apparent Days/Month/Year format (with months being upwards of 40 days or more, and month itself listed as a letter or number)'' It is not known how many months in a Tri-System year, and it seems that a Tri-System year may be longer than a Terran year.LOAF: Hi! thanks! The people and ship databases in p2 mention that the trisystem is part of a 'Confederation' and that it's at least the year 2789. Does P2 really take place 100 years after WC4 in the good old Terran confederation? Origin: LOAF: The Tri-System is in a separate part of the Wing Commander universe and has no contact with the Confederation http://www.wcnews.com/wcpedia/CIS_Code_3_Top_Priority Beyond that it seems that Privateer 1 and Privateer II occur roughly around the same point in time at 2670Star*Soldier, back page wanted poster (based on the existence of the Talon fighter). Thanks to the contact Tri-System would begin to trade bio-polys (and other tech such as Titan alloys, Pleasure Borgs, Kravin Lasers, etc) with Antares System in Antares Quadrant. The actions of Lev Aerris would be turned into a popular series of fantasy novels called the Darkening in the Terran, and Kilrathi held regions, by the time of 2680, the fourth book of series about Lev Aerris's life entitled "Lev's Pact" was released. Assuming one book was published a year, that could place events of the Darkening before 2676. Trade from the Tri-System would continue up to 2701, and Jetlag Corporation was preparing to make a 3-5 year trip to reach the unexplored Isaac system to trade with the people of Tri-System for the first time. Timeline ;7210 :Crian Megalodon roam Ganti. ;0 (?) : Beginning of serious Anhuran history. Perhaps the start of a rise of technology. Previously roughly agrarian culture with not much more than medieval technology (as the Original Humanists believe). ;c. 789 (or earlier) :Humans leave Anhur and begin to colonize planets of two nearby systems, the Tri-System is founded, as well as the Try-System Confederation.Terrel was one of the first planets to be declared a pro-habitable zone by the confederation. With levels of population climbing to unprecedented levels on most of the major planets, causing a decrease in farm land, it was realised that some of the smaller planets needed to be put aside for agricultural use. Terrel is one of two planets which supplies the vast majority of the Confederations food requirements. It is the home of some of the rarest indigenous flora in the system, as well as being the home of the Kaladones Rodents, the most sought after pets (and status symbols) in the Confederation. Note: The information for Tri-System says it has been colonized for over two thousand years. ;790 :Hephaestus has a triple lunar eclipse (an event that occurs once every billennium). ;c. 2190 :Haphaestus becomes the foremost planet in the Tri-System. The first batch of colonists leave for Bex. ;c. 2160 :The d-drive is invented. ;c. 2279 :The second batch of colonists leave Haphaestus reaching Bex first four weeks later. ;c. 2309 :The first batch of colonists who left from Haphaestus reaches Bex.119-year journey that separated the two planets at the time. Unfortunately for the colonists, the d-drive was invented some 70 years after they left, and so the expectant settlers landed on the planet only to find that another group of settlers had arrived 30 years previously, their journey having taken a mere four weeks. ;2370 :Vrootle Pigfididrin is born on Crius. ;2490 :Maddox family first achieved notoriety in a conflict. :The first All-System Rugby Challenge Cup is held. :2515 :Galactic Gourmet Hotel is founded on Haephestus. ;2690 Jump gate technology is invented making travel between the various systems more feasible. However, it was expensive and limits travel between the three systems. Though the CIS thwarted repeal of laws concerning transport or use of these goods.Privateer 2 Official Guide, pg14 ;c. 2691 :The laws outlawing the purchase and sale of Black Market were repealed.Privateer Official Guide, pg 68 ;2694 :Food and Safety Edict is passed. ;2713 :The first Boardgame Super-Roll is held. ;2723 :Veklyn Ames is born on Janus IV. ;2725 :Veldon Kashumai is born on Bex. ;2729 :Jan Mitorr begins work at Medexport. :William Maddox is born on Anhur. ;2734 :Joe Kane is born on Hermes. ;2740 :Zak Skintight is born. :The first Cleft's pet show is held on Hermes. ;2741 :Alberto Fossa is born on Bex. :2743 :Yvan Loomis is born on Crius. :Sheila Nabokov is born on Hades. ;2745 :Ralph McCloud is born on Hermes. ;2747 :Nelson James Ramirez is born on Hermes. :Xavier Shondi is born on Crius. :2749 :Hal Taffin is born on Crius. ;2750 : The Kindred infiltrates every aspect of society. :Reginald Arthur Bray and Ronald Henry Bray are born on Anhur. ;2753 :Dimitri Avignoni is born on Hermes. ;2754 :David Hassan is born on Hades. :Maria Filippa Gabriel is born on Bex. ;2755 :Hugo Carmichael is born on Bex. ;2758 :NOWAKE suspended animation pods go into production at Shernikov Medical Equipment. ;2759 :Pemtur Douglas is born on Crius. ;2760 :Shaftus Destructivus a member of an alien warlike race attempts to conquer Bex, but accidently send his fleet hurtling endlessly for some 120 millennia into the echo dimensions beyond the Tri-system after buying a used ship from Shick Nields. CIS begins turning a blind eye towards S.N. Transports of Delight. :Jan Mitorr becomes senior director at Medexport. :Angus Santana is born on Anhur. ;2761 :Shuna Ames is born on Janus IV. :Melissa Kathryn Banks on Hephaestus. :Janna Frevel is born on Crius. :Zakariah Skintight is born on Janus IV. :2763 :Bernice Barlow is born on Hephaestus. ;2765 :Errendi Farquharson is born on Crius. ;2767 :D200 388L goes into service. ;2769 :Joe Kane is tried for possession with intent to supply of a class-3 prescribed substance Dongleberries(37/6/2769). :Pirate attack on a commodity convoy near Curium stationPrivateer 2 Official Guide, pg 26 ;2770 :Serca is settled. :Vel Ricaud the Second is put into cryostatis pod. :Lironas station suffered a narrow margin of living for its inhabitants. :c. Natassja Haigh is born. ;2771 :Dimitri Avignoni is sued for copyright infringement by Fantozzi Circuits (37/E/2771). ;2772 :Louissa Phillips is born on Janus IV. ;c. 2775 :Dimitri Avignoni is tried for tampering with CIS Property, the CIS database (25/b/2775) :Drakkar Light Fighter KN01 goes into service. ;2776 :A429 635T goes into service. ;2777 :F395 643I goes into service. :E321 900S goes into service. ;2778 :Zakariah Skintight leaves for Anhur to become a musician. :Joe Kane convicted of Gross Unhygiene in breach of 2694 Food and Safety Edict (29/E/2778). :E476 456J goes into service. ;2779 :Qwell Ferix purchased the Ferix Mayhem Mega Markets at Nav 125. :Paetas Sturge becomes a pilot for hire. :X867 579H goes into service. :D234 231L goes into service. :E666 346W goes into service. ;c. 2789 :Ilia Super Heavy CR03 goes into service. ;2780 :Angus Santana first sees success that will lead him to be voted Businessman of the Decade by Croesus magazine. :Last year that Arris custom-build cryostasis pods had been known to be used. :A132 534V goes into service. :V465 352L goes into service. ;2781 :Hal Taffin is convicted for handling stolen property (23 other offences taken into consideration) (28/L/2781). Sent to Hades. :Xavier Shondi is tried for Tax Eavasion (12/E/2781). :A364 452B goes into service. ;2782 :Zakariah Skintight achieves planet-wide fame on Anhur for his outrageous exploits and musical ability. :D645 687G goes into service. :E647 543K goes into service. :K345 876Z goes into service. :M234 341H goes into service. ;2783 :S232 264Q goes into service. :I456 312M goes into service. :D093 356O goes into service. :E102 020E goes into service. ;2784 :Janna Frevel begins working at the AMC Crius Hospital. :D674 467N goes into service. ;2785 :Angus Santana is tried for possession of a Prescribed Substance (Jackal Powder) (33/6/2785). :R467 673 goes into service. :X867 3347H goes into service. :D239 756K goes into service. :D434 534D goes into service. :D468 357V goes into service. :I345 235G goes into service. :R467 673F goes into service. :S357 351B goes into service. :U130 016F goes into service. :U822 456J goes into service. :U999 241Z goes into service. :X867 347H goes into service. ;2786 :Alberto Fosso is fined for possessing and handling an icon belonging to the Avuncular Order of Hom Criminal (32/J/2786) :D357 571N goes into service. :A452 467H goes into service. :D347 571N goes into service. :F902 466J goes into service. :H643 354D goes into service. :M433 328D goes into service. :M609 345D goes into service. :R365 211S goes into service. :U456 461V goes into service. :X465 435E goes into service. ;2787 :Zak Skintight wins the years Spittle Crown at the All-System Dribbling Competition. :F992 343C goes into service. :G534 467J goes into service. :G734 435J goes into service. :K376 351S goes into service. :M834 435F goes into service. :Z234 243D goes into service. ;2788 :Melissa Kathryn Banks is tried for Transporting Contraband, firearms (19/E/2788) :Phungid Mykofyle begins to live permanently in his ship.Privateer 2 Official Guide, pg 105 :PD346 812G goes into service. :E122 343D goes into service. :F465 673F goes into service. :R677 241C goes into service. ;2789 :Hal Taffin is released from Hades prison. :Hal Taffin is tried for Unlawful Killing not long after (Acquitted; Self-Defence) (03/6/2789) :Drestin Blakk goes into self-imposed solitude. :Isaac Food and Safety Council receives 2500 complaints against Sinner's Inn. :C463 236P goes into service. :F821 234F goes into service. :G457 745H goes into service. :I345 623D goes into service. ;2790 : The Darkening begins. :Pirates discover an F-38 Talon (Terran technology) in the Tri-System this same year (the humanoid pirates of the Papogod Clan attempt to capture and harvest the unknown alien technology). The ship is destroyed, and the pilot John Doe is captured and brought to the CIS who interrogate him, and find out where he is from. ;2791 :Digby Chnauzer runs for president on Janus IV. :I456 312M is no longer banned in Hom. ;2792 :I456 312M is no longer banned in Isaac. ;2804 :___ finishes out his fourteen years of hard labor. ;c. 2840 :Petra is mined out and crust collapses. ;12,2760 :Shaftus Destructivus and his fleet continue to hurtle through the echo dimensions. Behind the scenes Zak Skintight appears to have been given two birthdates. He is said to be 29 in his records, but one of the news reports says he is celebrating his 50th birthday. As mentioned it not clear when Privateer 2 takes place in relation to the Terran Confederation timeline. While there is some evidence it might be parallel and roughly simultaneous to Privateer 1 due to the John Doe, Talon Pilot and the interest of the Confederation technology on board. There are also elements suggesting references to modern or near modern 20th century earth history (suggesting some of the inhabitants came to the planet in more recent times). Though no one seems to have any knowledge of anything past the 20th or 21st century. Strangely enough Eryl Barsteadly's family is said to have a museum that holds relics going back many thousands of years. Some of these artifacts appear to contain crude, antique literature describing antics of the pilots of the first, primitive aircraft. It also mentions that he likes using manuevers from that era. He also seems to have a use of the vernacular of British WW1/2 pilots. Now while this doesn't specifically indicate that the literature is 'thousands of years old', it at least suggests that his ancestors may be connected back to early 20th century. Though if the literature is many thousands of years old, it would place Privateer 2 several thousands of years after Privateer 1, and make the existence of the Talon ship still being used at the time have little sense. Wing Commander Arena's Star*Soldier(2701 in Terran timing) supplement suggests that in last few decades Antares System has begun trading in the distant Tri-System.Star*Soldier, pg 20 On the other hand some of the writers and developers suggest that the Tri-System dates are set in the future (perhaps a continuation off the regular terran timeline). But that trade has occurred occasionally since its founding. However this would create a question as to why outdated tech of Privateer 1 Talon, would be so sought after? :"biopolys from the distant Tri-System" - Listen: I love Privateer 2. A lot. I wanted to do whatever I could to connect it to the Wing Commander universe... but I also wanted to make sure I stuck with Origin's dictates, that it existed a hundred years in the future in a distant and unconnected place. So instead of going whole hog like I did with some other explanations, I just snuck some bits like this in. Biopolys were one of the game's commodities and of course the Tri-System was where it took place. The mythology I want to advance here is that it's reallllly far away and that only ultra-long-range explorer/traders have any contact with that area of the universe. This also doesn't make sense with the Darkening and reference to Lev in 2680. References Category:Timelines